Legend of Zelda: Twilight Prince
by Furok5822
Summary: There he his favorite video game Legend of Zelda twilight princess. He just met Link and was going to Hyrule with him. Very good day for Drew. This is my first fan fic so don't hate but I am open for suggestions on how to make it better! By the way, you do not have to read Prologue. The prologue is just my character falling through the T.V. Into Twilight Princess. Mild blood
1. Prologue

**Hello Everybody! This is my first story so I hope to get atleast some likes. But of course if you don't like it comment and tell why because I'm open to suggestions! Anyway read it and I hope you like it!**

**I do not own any part of Nintendo and am in no way affiliated with them**

* * *

There he lay in his bedroom at night. To be honest he was tempted to jump out and start playing Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. It wasn't his favorite but hey, it would do.

Of course he finally realized last night that he was what most call a Fanboy. He was of course addicted to Legend of Zelda and all of those other Japanese anime shows, and he had alyways liked anything closely related to Zelda. But his favorite of them was The Legend of Zelda.

The funny thing was to add on to his fanboy-ism he had a big crush on any Zelda from any of the games. Sometimes when he dreamed it was just him and Zelda on a nice cliff, and well we don't have to go into details.

He had also alyways seen Link as the one to get Zelda so... unless Link weren't there then even if he had met Zelda he would let the honor go to Link. But of course he once again drifted of into sleep.

* * *

_ Drew._

It was a weird voice, and it somehow knew his name even though all of his friends, and teachers alike called him Senk because for some reason in 2nd grade his friend named him that for no apperantly reason yet somehow it just stuck with him.

_Drew, seek me when the time is right_

He woke up in a cold swet even though that dream wasn't eventful just well, weird. He decided it wasnt anything that couldn't be solved with videogames! (add Legend of Zelda dungeon sound here)

And of Course he chose his favorite videogame! My butt: Journey to the crack!

Opps sorry wrong game ment Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess

But when I popped the disk into his wii the normal screen didn't appear this time the symbol looked strangely like a full tri-force with the missing triangle inside there two.

I stepped over to fix it only to find myself become increasingly dizzy. I took one last look at the t.v. And saw gleaming eyes, but blue ones With only innocence in them

Then I blacked out into nothingness.

* * *

**So how was it? Remeber review if there was something you want me to change or if you want chapters to be longer or shorter because once again I'm all up for ideas because I'm not sure where I want to go with this book.**

**P.S. Chapters will be longer after this because I mean after all this part is just a little introduction **


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Link

**Hello guys and welcome back to chapter 2. This chapter WILL be longer and hope you guys enjoy! I will be working really hard to get these chapters out to you guys!**

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhh" Were his first words after looking at the kid. He was the definition of overgrown toddler and looked oddly like Malo from Twilight Princess. But of course a kid my age screaming is bound to attract attention

"Malo is that you" a voice called. Wait did he just say Malo? Man this was bound to be a good dream! Or at least I thought it was a dream.

"This kid just ran around screaming but yeah I'm fine," Malo replied. I looked at the other boy and saw what I thought to be Talo there "I haven't seen you before, who are you?" He was questioning me so I gave him the blunt answer "my name is Drew, I'm 16,"

He looked at me then said "okay but if you want to live here you have to check in with the mayor... Or it was something like that. Do you needsomebody to show you the way?" He asked me "na, I'll be fine" I told him. Well that was strait forward.

"Good, I really didn't want to show the way so bye," he ran off mid-sentence so I went to the mayors house. But is it just me or Is that kid a brat

* * *

To be honest the village of Ordon was much bigger than the game portrayed it. In the game it was small. But in real life it was bigger than a dungeon. But that was only because of all the crops, and MAN where there a lot of them.

Eventually I finally made it to the mayors house but of course in true Zelda fashion a rampaging bull, or cattle or whatever Link rounded up there came down and attacked me but of course video games can be very helpful! I adapted the same stance Link did whenever he rounded these things up and grabbed it by the horns. I used all of my strength to flip it but I accidentally chucked it over the fence, Opps. I saw the ranch owner run down to see what had happened and when he saw I flipped it he flipped out

"Ahhhhhhh!" He screamed, wait this wasn't the way he acted in the game but then again I guess the game isn't the most accurate thing in the world.

"Young man did you do this?" I found him asking me with a slight tone of surprise, I gulped and answered "Yes sir," luckily the mayor came out of his house just then and saved my hide, well kinda "Mayor Bo" he sighed "I believe we have a new visitor to the village," he gestured to me only to get a hardy laugh from him

"Indeed we do, so what brings you to the village of Ordon" he asked me

"I have no idea, I just woke up here" to be honest I thought it was a dream but I would still go along with it "well then where could you sleep for the night... I'll ask link if he has a spare bed. He's going to Hyrule tommorow so maybe you could go with him" I answered immediately "of course" the mayor just looked at me as if he had not expected that response.

"Mayor? Who's this" Said Link. I almost jumped in surprise as I didn'tthink Link would be there "Link if you dont mind this fellow will be staying with yea' for a night and will be accompanying you to Hyrule" Link took a minute then said "of course! But if I may ask, why do you need to go to Hyrule?"

This time I took a minute to answer "well I believe I have family there that could help me" Link thought about it again then said "great nice to meet you..." he paused "I'm Drew" I replied.

We shook hands and then I saw Link looking at me with interest. I pulled back. But that was the start of a beautiful friendship

* * *

That night I simply stood there trying to wake myself from this dream without succes. It had made no sense to me at first as to how I got here but then I remembered my T.V. And what had happened with that and accepted the fact that I might be stuck in Hyrule for a while.

Colins dad Rusl, gave me a sword and taught me how to protect myself because after all, there were monsters out there on the trip to Hyrule.

I was edgy with it at first but I gradually got better and kept on training even when Rusl left. Link even helped a bit until we went to bed.

But of course I stayed up all night to keep the dream going. After all I still thought That this was a dream.

* * *

The next morning me and Link simply talked. he was scheduled to leave that night so he spent extra time with kids to make sure they wouldn't miss him. I was the one to show of the slingshot though because I cut enough bushes, collected enough rupees and bought it before him . And the kids were actually getting to like me.

We spent some time with Epona and Link taught me how to ride a horse.

But of course when the kids wanted our swords Link tricked me into giving the kids the swords and of course because of that we started the first stage into becoming wolves in the twilight but who knows maybe I would be a spirit

Link and I were able to save the kid after he got captured by the creatureand I got some practice with my sword but of course then Ilia has to steal Epona.

* * *

We walked down to see Colin there we talked to him and he agreed to talk to Ilia. I showed Link the passageway there and we crawled through. We explained the whole monkey business to Ilia (get it? Cause we saved a monkey?) and she let us have Epona. I saw the look on Links face, he really cared for Ilia. man I felt bad for him to have to go through what was about to happen

We heard screeching up ahead and the gates burst open. The monsters hit us all in the head and for the first time in my life, I was knocked out. And boy did it suck

* * *

I woke up to see Link shaking me. He gestured toward the bridge and we ran for it. I knew what would happen but still, I couldn't alter the game so I ran along with him to the pait of twilight that covered the ground beyond it. I looked at link only to see two hands jump out at our knecks and all I saw from there were spots.

And once again I blacked out

* * *

**So how was it? I know it's a bit fast and needs some explaining but still I'm trying to get to the good part of the game. Thanks for any reviews or anything like that and um yeah!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins

**Hello everybody! Thank you for anything you do that helps or anything like that. Please review and remeber this is my first fan-fic. I will try to update around every... 2 days probably. So thank you everyone! And as an afternote I don not know the exact phrases the characters say so bear with me!**

* * *

It was a weird sensation. To get knocked out one moment then wake up entirely different. He and Link were chained down without anywhere to go and as far as he could tell Link was still asleep.

"_Drew?" _I heard his voice. "_Yeah?" _My voice sounded almost inhuman but Links sounded a few octaves lower and was still human.

"Well what do we have here?" I heard Midnas voice call. I heard Link say... Or technically bark since we were dogs "Isn't it obvious? He's a wolf with green stripes down his back and I'm well, something on four legs" oh! So I wolf with green striped as supposed to Links blue stripes. "No need to be so rude" Midna answered. At this me AND Link were astonished she could hear us. "Well of course I can hear you, I can read your mind" Midna said as if that was normal. Well atleast now we know how Midna can hear Link in the game

This time I talked "yea, we get it now help us or leave us the choice is yours" I said in a mocking tone "thats not going to help fur ball" she replied equally nasty "but I like you. So when you get out I'll help so hurry up" there chains broke and Midna smiled at them.

I ran over to the corner and couldn't help but fall once. Link laughed then did the same thing I did, at which Midan chuckled a bit. I broke the box, dug amd made my way out. Link saw me and did the same I was a bit jumpy to learn that Midna rested on my back. I looked at her and she smiled

"By the way Drew, what animal am I?" Link asked me "You, my friend are the same as me but with blue lines down your back" I answered "yeah, yeah back to business, so come on let's move!" Midna said

I head butted the door next to us and it slammed open. We ran down the sewers to be greeted by the spirit of a Hyrule guard. Midna explained to us what it was and I tried out my new wolf senses. It worked and I listened to the guard ramble on about whatever he was talking about

We walked on and eventually came to the end of the sewers. Me and Link missed the first jump though and Midna said "uhhh. Do I have to do everything myself?" But instead of talking about Z-targeting and how it would make you jump farther she said this "well then, if you keep eye-contact with me then I can use my magic to make you jump further, but you have to keep eye-contact okay?"

I went first and was surprised to see how easy it was to jump across thanks to Midna. We continued to cross the cracks until we came to the top. I bolted out while Link fell behind. Midna jumped over to hand to probably help encourage him to continue forward.

* * *

When we all made it into the tower I heard Link say "man what were those big flying things?" man he had a lot to learn I looked over at him and saw what I thought was near impossible in a hero, I saw fear in his eyes.

"no idea. But let's keep going! That's the only way we'll find the kids!" I said. And man did that encourage him. He started running full speed towards the door. When we walked in i saw Zelda sitting down. She told Link the story of how she had to give up her kingdom and how she was still its ruler. There was an occasional snide remark from Midna like "still can't believe you gave up your kingdom" or commenting on how it was technically her fault that the castle that overhead in twilight. We then heard footsteps "hurry or the guard will catch you!" She said in a very demanding we turned to leave and to be honest he was glad, that story was boring

But what caught his attention was what she said as he left. And it was solely for him "welcome back to Hyrule, my friend" she pushed the door closed before he could answer and they were able to make it back out

After that Midna started rambling on about how we had to be her servants. But I couldn't get what Zelda had said out of my head. It was weird. I had never met her yet she called me friend, I decided to let it go and stay in the present

* * *

Midna had asked us multiple times if we were sure we wanted to leave the twilight and MAN was it annoying. We finally made it and Midna asked us again "are you sure you want-" I cut her of short "yes we are POSITIVE! Okay now help us go through The twilight would you?" I asked annoyingly. She just looked at me then said "okay" and a hand grabbed us and yanked us through. Once again I blacked out

* * *

I woke up to find Link running around frantically "Link?" I said "Drew we're still wolves!" at this point Midna came out of my shadow and said "so you are, wonder why?" She was more talking to herself than us but hey, still an answer right?

We made our way to the village to hear Midna ask us something "anyway, I want a sword and shield to protect myself" she told us "and how do we do that "master". You do have a brilliant plan right?" I said

"nope" she said "your the servants so you get them!" I sighed and we continued onward.

I saw two people talking and listened in on there conversation "blah blah blah shield blah blah blah windmill" the only two words he heard were shield, and window

Link was listening intently this time too. We turned to each other and I said "I know where the shield is!" as to where he said "I know where the sword is" we exchanged glances and went on our ways to find the two objects.

I asked for Midnas help and she came. I went to the rock and stared Midna down. I jumped and thanks to Midnas magic survived the jump. I went through the door into the living room. I saw the shield on the wall and did the most reasonable thing, I ramed the wall

There was a sickening *SNAP* and I felt the shield hit my head "Thank you!" Midna said and we left the house

When we returned there was Link with the sword Midna took the two and put the shield on her head. as if she didn't have enough helmets she now had an Ordion shield and a fused shadow on her head

* * *

Link finally realized we had to go back to the twilight. As we headed over there a portal appeared above us and dropped down a grotesque looking black creature with what looked like a shield on its head. My god all twilight creatures didn't know how to properly use shields.

We killed it quickly but when we did it spurted out a black substance that he took to be monster blood.

They walked on and when Midna pulled them through this time he wasn't knocked out. His vision was fuzzy but not knocked out. They ran along only to be attacked by three more twilight creatures. He finally remembered there names and he and Link tried to take out the newly named Twili. When one died though the other would somehow bring it back to life.

Midna finally tried to help us and told us about energy fields. Link let me use this one.

I got in position with all of them in the energy field. I let it go and man did it feel weird to him it looked like them were all going slow-mo. He also felt like he had just had the worlds best working, energy drink. He jumped at them all and before he knew it, the adrenaline was gone. We heard the light spirit call us and before we knew it we had gathered all of the light tears and were back to our usual selves.

"hey Drew" Link asked me "yeah?" I responded "what happened to our clothes?" I looked down to see myself wearing the heroes man-skirt and clothes but in the color of blue. Link was obviously wearing green.

"Are you done admiring yourselves? As my servants we have some work to do, got it?" Midna said.

* * *

**And that ends chapter 3! Thank you for the support even though the only one doing that at the time I'm writing this chapter is my imagination12. But still thanks to any viewers reading this in the future.**

**P.S. Remeber, this is my first fan-fic**


End file.
